El Principe ii La Punketa!
by Cassettesn
Summary: 3z un GAAHINA...ii 3zta chid0...s3 trata de que hinata pierde a sus padres entonces se tiene k ir a vivir con gaara, su padre ii sus hermanos......lo se pesimo summary TT TT...pero denme una oportunidad juro k esta chido
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en Sunna, la aldea escondida entre la arena, en la torre del Rey o Kazekage, se encontraba cenando con sus t

Era un día normal en Sunna, la aldea escondida entre la arena, en la torre del Rey o Kazekage, se encontraba comiendo con sus tres hijos, la mayor Temari, el de en medio kankuro y el ultimo Gaara…

En la cabecera se encontraba el kazekage, a su lado derecho se encontraba su hijo gaara y en la izquierda sus hijos kankuro y temari….

Kazekage: chicos, hoy tengo 2 anuncios muy importantes…el primero es que gaara es el elegido como siguiente kazekage…

Temari: felicidades hermanito!

Kankuro: si, felicidades

Gaara:….-no dijo nada

Kazekage: La segunda es que tendremos un nuevo huésped en la casa

Temari: Que? quien es?

Kankuro: Genial, otra boca que no alimentar

Kazekage: kankuro ese comentario no fue muy agradable

Kankuro: Perdón…padre

Temari: bueno quien es?

Kazekage: es la hija de un muy buen amigo que acaba de morir hace 2 semanas…

Kankuro: como se llama?

Kazekage: su nombre es…Hinata Hyuuga, tiene 18 años

Kankuro: igual k tu gaara…

Gaara: ¬¬

Kazekage: si tienes razón kankuro…Gaara talvez tu y hinata podrían pasar un tiempo juntos ya que son de la misma edad

Gaara: todo dependerá de la decisión de la joven Hyuuga ¬¬-con una mirada amenazante hacia kankuro, que hizo k le diera un escalofrió

**-En Konoha-**

en konoha vivía una chica digamos…muy original o mas bien diferente, en mejores palabras era una punketa, su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, una chica de pelo azulado largo con un copete que casi cubre sus ojos, unos ojos color perla moradito, tiene un persing en el labio de lado izquierdo y tres en la oreja derecha, ella vestía una blusa de rallas negras y blancas de manga larga con cuello de tortuga arriba de esa trae una blusa rosa de manga corta con un gorrito, atrás de la blusa tenia una calavera y pequeñas rotaduras, unos pantalones negros entubado (ósea todos pegados), unos converse negros rallados, una mochila de lado de color negro con muchos ping y en su cuello siempre trae una cinta gruesa negra con un colgaje del ying-yang que era de su abuela, sus padre habían muerto hace 2 semanas, ahora vivía con su tía que para hinata era su mejor amiga…

Hinata: Esto no es justo!!

Akimi (Así se llama su tía): se que no lo es pero tu padre decidió eso antes de morir

Hinata:…de seguro hizo esto apropósito…HAAA!...el siempre me estuvo arruinando mi vida…

Akimi: mmm…sabes de que me acorde?

Hinata:…

Akimi: mmm…no?...bueno te acuerdas de tu ex-novio Sasuke y de la escenita k hizo tu padre al verlo?

Hinata: haaaiiii!...vez porque lo odiaba…Haii! ni siquiera quiero recordar lo que paso fue muy…vergonzoso…

Akimi: bueno ya hiciste tu maleta?

Hinata: pues ya que

Akimi: eso significa que si?

Hinata: pues si…

Akimi: genial, tráela para subirla al carro…

Hinata se levanta y se va a su cuarto por la maleta…al llegar al cuarto vio un cuadro con la foto de sus padres, la tomo…unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y aventó el cuadro hacia la pared haciendo k se rompiera….

Hinata: los odio!!-se sentó en la cama, un poco desesperada, poniendo sus manos en su cara cubriéndola- porque demonios se tuvieron k morir-quito sus manos de su cara-pero aun así siguen arruinando mi vida…-se acostó en la cama-y ahora tengo k vivir con un rey en otra ciudad con sus tres estupidos hijos…deseguro son unos mocosos…

Akimi: HINATA TRAE LA MALETA!!

Hinata: HAI VOY!!...ash!

Hinata tomo su maleta, se puso su gorro de la blusa, tomo su ipod poniendo la canción de **"Alesana-Congratulations, I hate you"** y se fue directo al carro para ir a sunna…

**-En Sunna-**

Gaara estaba sentado en una banca de su enorme jardín, vestido con un traje negro, el estaba leyendo un libro de psicología, distrajo su mirada por un segundo viendo como iba pasando la gente de limpieza muy apurada, así que decidió investigar…Al seguir a los empleados llego a una habitación que estaban ordenando al entrar se encontró con su padre…

Gaara: padre que es todo esto?

Kazekage: mmm?…ah! gaara ven..

Gaara: -se acerca a su padre- que están haciendo los empleados?

Kazekage: están limpiando la habitación de hinata

Gaara: …llegara mañana, cierto?

Kazekage: si así es….gaara quieres acompañarme a caminar

Gaara: si…

Gaara y el Kazekage salieron de la habitación y fueron a caminar por su enorme jardín…

**-Con Hinata-**

Estaba en el carro con su tía en camino a sunna y seguía escuchando su ipod…

Hinata: cuanto falta para llegar?

Akimi: pues la verdad…legaremos mañana en la mañana

Hinata: QUE? no es cierto y donde vamos a dormir? que vamos a comer? donde me bañare? donde iré hacer del baño? no quiero dormir en el auto!!

Akimi: no te preocupes ya tengo arreglado todo eso e iremos a un hotel que esta por aquí llegaremos como en la noche a la hora de la cena….

Hinata: mmm…-susurrando-esto cada vez apesta más….

**-En Sunna-**

El Kazekage y Gaara seguían caminando por el jardín….

Kazekage: gaara como sabes tu eres el elegido para ser Kazekage, por ahora serás conocido como el príncipe de sunna

Gaara: príncipe?

Kazekage: si es que es muy largo decir el elegido para ser Kazekage…

Gaara:…

Kazekage: bueno, lo que quiero decir es k mañana se hará una fiesta por se el elegido a Kazekage

Gaara: Que?

Kazekage: lo que escuchaste…mañana será la fiesta, así que escoge tu mejor traje para mañana…adiós hijo..

Gaara se paro en seco, el no quería ir a una fiesta y menos para el, el odiaba las fiestas, esto iba a hacer horrible para el…El padre de gaara solo seguía caminando pero se detuvo por un momento…

Kazekage: Mañana llegara la joven hyuuga así k quiero k se arreglen…legara en la mañana y quiero k le des un recorrido por la casa ya k ustedes son de la misma edad se entenderán mejor…-y se fue-

Gaara: Genial esto cada vez se hace peor…..y de seguro la hyuuga es una chica mimada que piensa que el mundo es color rosa-En eso se imagina un chica toda de rosa, al imaginarlo un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo


	2. Chapter 2

Akimi: ya llegamos

Hinata se quito los audífonos se levanto y miro por la ventana, era un pequeño hotel, que se podía notar que ya estaba muy viejo el lugar, y al lado tenia un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida

Hinata: Wuau!...creo que es peor de lo que pensaba…-pensando-(creo que prefiero dormir en el auto)

Aklimi: ¡Ha! vamos, no esta tan mal…-con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Un letrero del hotel se cae arriba de un auto y un señor sale todo histérico por su auto, mientras unos niños que andaban por ahí se reían de el…

Hinata: si…no esta "tan" mal...-suspiro-…bueno, no importa…

Akimi: bien…que te parece si vamos a la habitación, dejamos las cosas y vamos a comer

Hinata: da igual…-se vuelve a poner los audífonos-

Después de un rato hinata y akimi ya habían dejado las maletas en la habitación y se fueron a la cafetería. Hinata se sentó y aun seguía escuchando su ipod y su tía Akimi se sentó enfrente de ella….

Una ancianita se acerco a ellas para tomarles la orden….

Viejecita: Que es lo que desean señoritas?-decía esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Akimi: yo quiero un sándwich y ¿Tu hinata?

Hinata: una malteada de chocolate….

Viejecita: bien enseguida se las traigo…-se va-

Akimi: bien…que es lo que te pasa?

Hinata: nada…

Akimi: es enserio, ¿Que te pasa?

Hinata: mmm…bueno es que estoy triste y enojada

Akimi: ¿Por que estas triste?

Hinata: porque ya no podré ver a mis amigos, ya no veré a mi primo neji ni a naruto ni a shikamaru…ni a chouji…ni a kiba….ni a shino…..ni a….ni a…..mmm….vaya no puedo creer que tenga tan pocos amigos…-decía con un deje de sorpresa en sus palabras-

Akimi: mmm…y ¿Porque estas enojada?

Hinata: por que voy a tener que vivir en un palacio, con tres niños mimados y miles de sirviente que me atenderán todo el tiempo

Akimi: pues, no suena tan mal

Hinata: si, excepto por los tres niños mimados-decía medio convencida de que no era tan mala la idea de vivir con ellos-

Akimi: te equivocas con lo de "niños"-dijo dándole un poco de énfasis en lo de niños

Hinata: ¿De que hablas?-se puedo escuchar un poco de interes en su voz-

Akimi: pues, si tiene tres hijos pero, por lo que escuche, bueno no estoy segura, pero el menor es de tu edad, el de en medio tiene 19 y el mayor tiene 20

Hinata: ….pero eso no les quita lo mimado

Akimi: mmm…tienes razón –decía no muy segura de su respuesta y las palabras de hinata-

Las dos quedaron en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo era un silencio normal, después de un rato pudieron ver como una viejecilla traía las ordenes que pidieron…

Viejecita: aquí tienen…–dejando las órdenes en la mesa-…provecho…-con una pequeña sonrisa se dispuso a irse-

Akimi: gracias…-alcanzo a decir antes de que se fuera-…bueno, hora de comer

Hinata: ¡Wiii! Hora de comer, que emoción! –Al decir eso se podía notar un poco sarcasmo y alegría en sus palabras-

Akimi: no seas tan sarcástica ¬¬

Hinata: no, es enserio, tengo mucha hambre!-dándole un sordo a su malteada de chocolate

Akimi: OH?...yo pensé que lo estabas diciendo sarcásticamente

Hinata: bueno…lo dije medio sarcásticamente pero enserio tengo hambre –dándole otro sorbo, pero esta ves mas grande, a su malteada de chocolate (xD ia c me antojo a mi)- un día en carro sin nada que comer mas que una mini bolsa de papas, no se te hace poco como para que tenga hambre?

Akimi: Siendo tu, pues si, si tienes razón…

Hinata: lo vez-lo decía mientras sonreía irónicamente y dándole otro sorbo a su malteada-…sabes aquí entre nos-acercándose mas a su tía- mis malteadas saben mejor…

Akimi: apoco tu cocinas?-decia muy sorprendida-

Hinata: claro que no!...solo que se hacer malteadas…tenia que aprender a hacer algo de comer, si no!, imaginate que hubiera comido cuando me quedaba sola en la casa y sin cocinera!

Akimi: si tienes razon!

Al decir eso las dos empesaron a reir, hinta aun se sentia triste, pero al estar con su tia no se sentia tan trizte, pero lo que la punketa no se esperaba es que muy pronto se olvidaria de su tia y la tristesa que siente...

gracias por los reviews! nn


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara estaba en estado de shock, aun no sabia como pudo llegar a su cuarto y hablarle si aun seguía en shock, pero…quien no se quedaría en ese estado al ver la hija del gran Hiashi Hyuuga, es decir quien imaginaria que la hija del gran empresario Hiashi hyuuga fuera una…rebelde, mas bien punketa…

-Flash Back-

9:00 am.

Ya havia amanecido, el sol entraba por su ventana directo a sus ojos, maldecía no haber cerrado las cortinas en la noche, tenia que levantarse ya era tarde y la chica hyuuga llegaría en cualquier momento…dio un pequeño suspiro al levantarse, hoy seria un día muy difícil…se dirigió al baño para poder tomar una ducha, entro en ella, abrió la llave haciendo que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo…Después de unos minutos, salio con una toalla amarada a la cintura, decidió ponerse algo censillo, unos pantalones formales color negro, una camisa blanca de botones, los tres primero estaban desabrochados, un saco negro y sus zapatos negros…se dio una ultima mirada al espejo paso su mano por su cabello arreglándolo un poco y listo, estaba perfecto para ese día…tomo unos de sus libros favoritos y salio de su cuarto en dirección al jardín…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

7:00 am.

Hinata seguía dormida, soñaba con uno de sus artistas favoritos, hasta que sintió como le caía encima un balde de agua fría…

-Haaaa!!!...pero que fue eso??!!-se levanto como rayo al sentir el agua

-Vaya, solo así te puedes despertar-Akimi

-por que hiciste eso?-dijo un poco enfadada

-llevo 20 minutos diciéndote que te levantes y no me hacías caso-Akimi

-pero no tenias que mojarme-dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

-ya, ya, no fue para tanto...Anda ve a bañarte que tenemos que llegar temprano a suna-le dijo mientras ponía una mano es su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello

-esta bien, esta bien-suspiro-pero no me tengo que poner nada formal, verdad?

-no claro que no "y dudo mucho que tenga ropa normal"

No dijo nada y se dirigió al baño, giro la llave haciendo que el agua saliera, sentía como el agua calentaba su cuerpo, suspiro…

-(porque a mi?)

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se sentía acabada, perdida y sola…

-(ahora tendré que vivir con personas que no conozco…que tal si son gente mala?...no, si es un amigo de mi padre debe ser uno de esos ricos refinados…aunque suene raro…los extraño)-cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, lentamente se recargo en la pared cayendo al piso despacio-(como quisiera que estuvieran vivos)

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta, se levanto rápido secando sus lágrimas…

-Hinata, apúrate que nos tenemos que ir temprano

-esta bien

Cerro la llave del agua, tomo una toalla envolviéndose en ella, suspiro, tomo un cepillo y empezó a cepillar su cabello largo, se empezó a vestir, escogió ponerse algo sencillo, unos pantalones rotos entubados, una camisa blanca, una bufanda morada con negro, su cinto con estoperoles y sus converse, se puso el colar de su abuela y salió del baño, tomo su pequeña mochila y salió del cuarto, vio a su tía metiendo sus maletas a la cajuela, su mirada se entristeció, si que la iba a extrañar, su tía la volteo a ver con una sonrisa pero al ver sus ojos se acerco a ella abrazándola, hinata solo recargo su cabeza en su hombro…

-Que pasa hinata? Porque tan triste?-dijo cariñosamente acariciando su cabello

-es que...Ya no te voy a volver a ver…-dijo en voz baja

-claro que me vas a ver!, no muy seguido, pero me veras-se separo de ella, poso su mano en su mentón levantando su cara para que la pudiera ver a los ojos-cuando tengas una emergencia llámame y vendré tan pronto como pueda, esta bien?- hinata solo asintió

-bien ahora subamos al caro que falta poco para llegar-beso su frente y se dirigió al carro

Hinata sao su ipod poniéndose los audífonos, suspiro y subió al auto

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Gaara seguía sentado en el jardín leyendo su libro, despego su mirada del libro posándola hacia enfrente, vio como la servidumbre iba de un lado a otro-"porque tanto escándalo?...solo es una chica que se quedara a vivir con nosotros"-sintió un escalofrió, cada vez que lo recordaba se le venia la mente una chica vestida de rosa, otro escalofrió, decido dejar de pensar en eso y se dedico a leer su libro…

-gaara-escucho una voz femenina pero no hizo nada

-gaara!-ahora era mas insistente

-que?-dijo molesto levantando su mirada, odiaba que lo interrumpieran en sus momentos de lectura

-ya llego-dijo su hermana temari

-quien?-dijo dudoso al preguntar

-pues quien, crees? A quien estamos esperando, ehh?

-"tan pronto?"-se levanto, otra vez ese escalofrió, se dirigió a paso calmado hacia la entrada, supuso que estarían hay, su hermana lo siguió

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Por fin había llegado, se quedo sin habla al ver el tamaño de esa casa, era enorme, no, era inmensa!,

-aquí voy a vivir?-dijo un poco incrédula

-al parecer si, la verdad yo que tu, al lugar de estar triste, estaría pensando en formas para divertirme en esta casota!-dijo su tía con emoción

-jajaja, si tienes razón-sonrió, por primera vez en 3 días sonrió

-bien, ahora donde esta la entrada?-dijo buscándola con la mirada

-no será aquella reja enorme? ¬¬U-dijo con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

-valla!, no la había visto n_nU-

-"así o mas ciega? "

Entraron a la gran "mansión", por así decirlo, hinata veía muy atenta por la ventana su nuevo hogar, la estaba tan mal, la verdad no estaba nada mal, llegaron a la entrada donde un joven las estaba esperando, les abro la puerta para que salieran del auto

-gracias-dijo akimi a tal gesto de amabilidad de parte del joven

Hinata solo siguió viendo la gran puerta de la entrada, subió las escaleras junto a su tía, les abrieron las puertas y entraron, hay estaban parados esperándolos, los vio, el señor parecía buena persona, la chica, buena, no espera llevarse del todo bien con ella, el chico de cabello marón, parecía buena onda y aparte guapo, el otro chico, fijo su mirada en su frente tenia un tatuaje de un kanji, el del amor para ser especifico, pudiera ser que fuera como ella, pero daba un aire de amargado y sus ojos, eran ojeras, maquillaje o que?, sentía una gran necesidad de preguntarle que eran, pero se resistió a preguntar…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca se imaginaron que la hija del gran señor Hyuuga, seria todo un…desastre…el lugar quedo en silencio

-Bienvenidos-dijo el kazekage con una sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio

-Hola-dijo akimi

-…-hinata no dijo nada, parecía que estaba ida, al ver que no decía nada, su tía le dio un codazo en el estomago

-Auch!, por que hiciste eso?

-saluda hinata-dijo entre dientes

-eh?, ah, si!, que onda?-dijo haciendo la seña de paz con su mano

Todos se quedaron un poco desconcertados con ese saludo…

-"esto será un desastre"-pensó akimi dando un suspiro

-si, bueno, Hinata, si que has crecido, no te veía desde que tenias 3 años

-enserio me conocía cuando tenia 3 años?-dijo incrédula levantando una ceja

-claro, yo iba visitar mucho a tu padre, me acuerdo que jugabas con mi hijo gaara-dijo señalándolo

-supongo que en ese tiempo no tenia cara de amargado-dijo en un susurro que solo escucho su tía y gaara lo que frunció el seño, recibió un codazo de parte de su tía

-que dijiste?-dijo el kazekage

-dije que no recuerdo a ver jugado con "el amargado" su hijo- dijo sobándose el estomago

-es obvio ya que estabas muy pequeña, bueno, te presentare a mis hijos, ella es temari, la mayor-dijo mientras la señalaba, era un chica de pelo rubio y ojos azul marino, vestía elegantemente con un vestido lila corto con un escote k deja ver mucho y unos zapatos de tacón color negro

-Mucho gusto!-dijo con una sonrisa

-el es kankuro, el de en medio-lo señalo, era un chico de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros, una blusa con 3 botones abiertos, una corbata morada mal puesta, su saco negro y unos zapatos negros

-hola-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa seductora

Hinata solo lo vio con cara de miedo…

-y el es gaara-es un chico pelirrojo, ojos color aguamarina, un tatuaje en su frente color rojo, una blusa blanca los tres primero botones desabrochados, pantalones negros, un saco negro y sus zapatos negros

- …-no dijo nada

-bien, espero que se lleven muy bien, ahora quisiera ir hablar con tu tía a solas de unos asuntos gaara, enséñale la casa a hinata, por favor-dijo el kazekage

Gaara no dio nada solo miro a hinata…

-"Que? El amarguis me va a dar un paseo por esta enorme casa?"-pensó hinata non una cara de flojera y pesadez

Gaara le hiso una señal para que lo siguiera, ella se encamino hacia el con paso lento, a si estuvieron caminando por lo pasillos sin decir nada, gaara le miro de reojo, parecía como si quisiera decir algo

-Y bien?-dijo sin mirarla, con una voz fría

Hinata levanto la mirada para verlo, lo miro con una cara dudosa, no sabia a que se refería

-No vas a decir nada?

Se quedo en silencio bajo la mirada, gaara volteo a verla y ella levanto la mirada, suspiro…

-Son ojeras o maquillaje?-dijo levantando una ceja

A gaara le salió una gota en la cabeza, no podría creer que había preguntado eso…

-es una marca de nacimiento…-lo dijo a un sin creer que había preguntado eso

-ahhhh, ok..Bueno, mira esto ya me aburrió y estoy segura de que a ti también, así que solo llévame a mi cuarto y ya-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Si, esta bien-dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la habitación de hinata

Ya hay le abrió la puerta

-esta es tu habitación, la mía es la de alado-dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto

-deberás que esta amargado-dijo mientras entrada a su nueva habitación

-continuara-


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata ya estaba en su habitación, era enorme, la cama era como para 4 personas, las sabanas eran color morado, una televisión de pantalla plana, un escritorio, un baño, todo era perfecto, sonrió

-genial-murmuro

Corrió hacía la cama aventándose a ella, empezo a reír

-esto será tan genial!

Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió su momento de felicidad

-adelante-dijo mientras se paraba de la cama

-discúlpenos, señorita Hyuuga, solo venimos a presentarnos-eran 2 chicas vestidas de mucamas, se veían jóvenes, como de unos 20 años, se podría decir-mi nombre es Yumi y ella es Yini, nosotras seremos sus mucamas personales

-wuau!, enserio?-las miro sin poder creerlo

-pues, si…pero si usted gusta podemos mandar a otras mucamas y…-dijo un poco exaltada

-no está bien, no te preocupes…es solo que todavía no me la creo-dijo cortándola antes de que algo malo pasara

-bien, tenga-dijo entregándole un control con un botón rojo-si necesita algo solo oprima el botón y vendremos tan rápido como podamos-le dijo con una sonrisa

-g-genial-dijo hinata imaginándose todo lo que haría con ese control

-Antes de que nos vallamos, desea algo?-dijo Yini

-amm…de echo si, donde está la cocina?-dijo hinata poniendo una mano en su estomago

-Si quiere algo de comer nosotras se lo podemos traer-dijo Yumi

-enserio? Mmm…y puedo pedir lo que sea?-dijo curiosa con una sonrisa

-lo que a usted se le antoje-dijeron las dos mucamas sonrientes

-jeje…veamos, que se me antoja? Mmm…no se me ocurre nada-una gota apareció en su cabeza-bueno, solo quiero una bolas de arroz y una limonada estaría bien-

-con gusto se lo traeremos-dijeron las dos mientras salían de la habitación

Hinata se quedo sola en el cuarto, se volvió a sentar en la cama, tomo el control de la tele, antes de prenderlo se quedo pensando…

-"mmm…tal vez si pongo el volumen un poquito alto el señor amargado se enoje"-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al parecer su hobby favorito seria molestar a Gaara…

Prendió la tele cambio de canal unas cuantas veces hasta llegar a un canal donde pasaran videos de música de su gusto, subió el volumen hasta 80, tampoco quería quedarse sorda…

Gaara estaba en su habitación sentado en una silla leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, todo estaba callado, no había ningún ruido más que su respiración, escucho un horrible ruido que venía de la habitación de alado, no estaba tan fuerte, luego el volumen fue tan fuerte que lo espanto y casi se caía de la silla

-"Hyuuga!"-pensó enojado, pero que clase de música era esa? No esa no podía ser música eso eran puros gritos!, trato de ignorarlo pero cada vez el ruido era mas fuerte , no lo soporto mas, salió de su habitación y toco la puerta del cuarto de Hinata, pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocar pero el resultado fue el mismo, entro en la habitación encontrándose a la Hyuuga recostada en su cama cantando, se detuvo un momento, no cantaba tan mal la Hyuuga pero ese no era el caso, frunció el seño y se dirigió hacia la chica

-Hyuuga!!! Apaga eso ahora!!!-le dijo casi gritando tomándola de los hombros

-ehhh? Que fue lo que dijiste? No te escucho!-dijo hinata fingiendo no escucharlo

-QUE APAGES ESA COSA!!!-le dijo gritando

-Habla más fuerte no te escucho!-dijo riendo un poco

Gaara se arto, la soltó y tomo el control apagando el televisor

-oye! Porque demonios hiciste eso!?-le dijo la peli azul fingiendo enojo

-por qué? Quieres saber por qué?-le respondió muy enojado tomándola de los hombros-Porque tu horrenda "música" no me deja concentrarme en mi libro!-le dijo frunciendo el seño

Eso le calo a hinata, acaso le había dicho horrenda a su música?, nadie pero nadie se metía con la música que escucha

-baka! Dile horrenda a mi música y no saldrás vivo!-le dijo con una mirada asesina

-no te tengo miedo niña-le dijo acercándose más a ella

-no me digas niña!-dijo acercándose a el, la chica en verdad se había enojado y Gaara lo estaba empeorando todo

-yo te digo como quiera-dijo con una sonrisa malvada

La paciencia de hinata se había acabado, se arrojo al chico tratando de darle un golpe pero Gaara le había tomado los brazos, tiro de ella haciendo que quedara debajo de ella, ce acerco a ella, apretando su cuerpo con el de ella…

-suéltame amargado pervertido!-grito la chica tratando de zafarse de el

-si te tranquilizas te suelto!-le dijo, la chica hizo caso y se tranquilizo pero en su mirada aun se notaba el enojo

-eres un baka amargado y eso no es una buena combinación!-le dijo frunciendo mas el seño

El chico solo rio, le había causado gracia sus palabras

-de qué demonios te ríes?-le dijo con una ceja levantada

-de lo que dijiste me causo gracia-dijo mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa

-valla, al parecer no eres tan amargado como aparentas-dijo con una sonrisa

-la verdad no-los dos ce quedaron viendo sin cambiar de posición

-pero qué demonios le estás haciendo Gaara?!-una voz femenina se escucho a lo lejos, era Temari

Los dos chicos se pararon rápidamente un poco avergonzados

-no le estaba haciendo nada-dijo el pelirrojo volteando la mirada

-bueno, eso no importa-bajo la mirada al mismo tiempo que suspiraba-Ahora salte debo hablar con hinata-el chico obedeció salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar de reojo a la Hyuuga, cerró la puerta y Temari se acerco a hinata

-De que quieres hablar conmigo?-dijo hinata un poco asustada de lo que le diría la chica

-veras, Gaara es el próximo Kazekage así que mañana le harán un banquete donde mucha gente importante se presentara y tu estas invitada, obviamente, así que en unas horas saldremos a buscar un vestido para el banquete de mañana, está claro?-termino de decir

-sí, pero porque tengo que ir?

-no lo sé, así que en una hora, creo, vendré por ti para comprar tu vestido-termino de hablar y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación

-genial!-se tiro en su cama dando un gran suspiro o más bien un gruñido-ahora tengo que ir a una estúpido banquete con un montón de personas estúpidas que se creen la gran cosa!-suspiro-esto es horrible! Aparte de que tengo que usar un vestido ¬¬-cerro los ojos quedándose dormida

-Continuara-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

GOMENASAI!!!!!!! no debi de tardar tanto en hazerlo! pero ezk me diztraje viendo vampire knight ii haziendo tarea ¬.¬

bno, c k ezta korto, pero ezpero k lez awrade n.n

dejen reviews!!!! adoro sus reviews!!! n.n

bno, zolo unoz ¬¬U

bno, me dezpido =^-^=

sayonnara!!!! O:

wraziaz por zuz reviewz! :]


	5. Chapter 5

Ya habían pasado varias horas y la chica seguía dormida, despertó rápidamente al escuchar un ruido...

-lo siento mucho señorita Hyuuga, no era mi intención despertarla-le dijo Yumi al verla despierta

-ne, no te preocupes, de todas formas ya era hora de que me despertara-le dijo mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el reloj

-esta bien, si necesita algo solo háblenos-le dijo sonriente mientras salía de la habitación

-mmm...creo que me daré un baño-dijo la chica con una cara de cansancio

Se dirijo al baño, al entrar se sorprendió en lo grande y limpio que estaba, había una tina y junto a ella había una regadera, se empezó a desvestir, abrió la llave de la regadera, se metió en ella cerrando la pequeña puerta que había, sintió el agua recorrer por su cuerpo, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, suspiro barias veces hasta que escuche un golpe en la puerta…

-HINATA! Soy temari apúrate tenemos que ir a comprar tu vestido!-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

-Ya voy!-dijo dando un suspiro de resignación

Cerró la llave del agua. Tomo una toalla enrollando su cuerpo en ella, tomo un cepillo peinando su cabello. Se coloco unos pantalones negros, una blusa morada, sus converse y su cinto de estoperoles, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la entrada de la enorme casa.

-valla, que tengo suerte de no perderme en este lugar-murmuro la chica al llegar a la entrada

-Por fin, bien ahora vamos al carro a comprar tu vestido-Dijo temari que estaba sentada en una de las sillas que adornaban la entrada, Hinata solo se dispuso a seguirla hasta el carro, al ver el carro se quedo boqui abierta…

-No dijiste que era un carro?-dijo mirando confusa la gran limosina frente a ella

-así es este es el carro, acaso nunca habías visto uno?-le dijo bromeando la sobaku no

-Claro que si! Pero los carros son más pequeños! Esto es una limosina-dijo mientras entraba a la limosina por petición de temari

-si, bueno es que la limosina es más grande que esto, por eso le decimos carro a esta limosina, es la más pequeña que tenemos-dijo sonriendo mientras le daba indicaciones al chofer para irse

-ni siquiera quiero imaginarme cual es la más grande-murmuro la Hyuuga

-dijiste algo?-Dijo temari

-No, nada-dijo con una pequeña sonrisita, poso su mirada en la ventana se sorprendió al ver tantos edificios enormes, le pareció sorprende que con gran altura no se cayeran…

-Nunca habías visto edificios tan altos?-pregunto temari con un tono burlón

-No me malinterpretes, es solo que nunca había visto un edificio de 20 pisos-dijo Hinata

-aja, lo que digas-dijo volteando su mirada a la ventana

-aparte de presumida bruja-susurro un poco molesta-"que acaso la gente no es normal aquí?"-Y a que tienda vamos?-dijo un poco curiosa

-A la mejor tienda de toda Sunna! Fashion design!-dijo con una sonrisa

-Y…eso es para fresas?-dijo levantando una ceja

-no se a que te refieres con eso-dijo la sobaku no

-olvídalo, lo descubriré cuando lleguemos-dijo mientras posaba su mirada en la ventana de nuevo

-te va a encantar la tienda! Sus vestidos son maravillosos y muy costosos…-temari seguía hablando sobre la tienda mientras hinata la ignoraba

-"blablabla! No sabe hacer otra cosa más que idolatrar esa tienda, si supiera que no me interesa para nada…mmm…me pregunto que estará haciendo el gruñis de Gaara? Jeje, gruñis!, cuando llegue lo molestare diciéndole gruñis! Ahh, me encanta mi imaginación, es genial"-volteo su miraba hacia la sobaku no y vio que segui hablando sobre la famosa tienda-"que no puede hablar de otra cosa? Ya me harto!"

-Hemos llegado señoritas-dijo el chofer

-Gracias, recógenos en unas 3 horas, por fis!-dijo temari, al escuchar eso Hinata abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo

-3 horas? Porque tanto tiempo?-dijo la peli azul

-tú solo confía en mí, ok?-dijo la sobaku no guiñándole un ojo a la Hyuuga

-"ok, ese guiño dio miedo" amm…está bien-dijo un poco confundida

-bien, ahora sal del auto que tenemos mucho que hacer!-dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella

-oye, disculpa, cómo te llamas?-le pregunto la Hyuuga al chofer

-Riku, señorita Hyuuga-dijo el chofer con una sonrisa

-dime hinata, por favor-dijo hinata

-está bien, hinata-dijo riku con una sonrisa

-bueno, si muero antes de que llegues, es culpa de ella y por favor has que me entierren con todas mis cosas, en especial mi ipod, por favor-dijo hinata con seriedad

-jeje…está bien hinata, pero no se preocupe usted es muy bonita como para morir tan pronto-dijo riku con cierto tono en su voz

-Y tu muy guapo para no ser mi novio?-dijo mientras lo mira de una manera seductora

-HINATA SAL DE ESE AUTO YA!-grito la sobaku no desesperada

-Ya voy!, bueno me voy, luego nos vemos riku-le dijo con una sonrisa

-adios, hinata-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa seductora

Salió del carro, y cerró la puerta, subió la banqueta…

-"Ese chofer si que era sexy! Y tiene un piercing en el labio! Eso lo hace aun más sexy!"-pensó la peli azul antes de entrar a la tienda, al abrir la puerta se quedo boquiabierta, como se le pudo ocurrir a temari, que esa tienda le podría gustar a ella!-Oh, por Kami! Qué diablos es esto?


	6. PREVIEW CAPITULO 6

**PREVIEW CAPITULO 6**

La Hyuuga dio le dio una vista panoramica a la tienda con sus ojos.

-"Que esta pensando temari?"-La busco con la mirada y la vio que se acercaba a ella-Amm.. Temaria no es por ofender pero... Acaso no tienes buena vista? No has visto mis fachas?-Dijo mientras señalaba su ropa.

-Claro que si! Hinata, tu solo confia en mi, estoy segura de que encontrare una seccion para ti-Sonrio y la tomo de la mano guiandola a la parte de atras.

Hinata se sentia demasiado observaba, la ponia nerviosa era la primera vez tenia tantas miradas en ella. Konoha era una ciudad enorme donde a nadie le interesaba la apariencia de los demás, asi que, para Hinata no era una tortura caminar en la calle. Regreso su mente a donde estaba, se fijo en los vestidos y empezo a ver como la tienda y los diseños empezaban a cambiar, hasta encontre uno que le gusto, volteo la mirada hacia arriba y vio la palabra "Vintague". Se quedo asombrada con la cantidad de vestidos que habian.

-Bien, hemos llegado a la seccion indicada. Ahora, por el estilo no tiene que ser largo puede ser corto pero formal, esots bailes ya no son como antes de vestido largo y gigante, asi que no te tienes que preocupar por eso y el color escoge el que quieras de preferencia no rojo porque todas iran de ese color, es el más tipico-Temari se dio cuenta que Hinata no le ponia mucha atencion-Hinata me estas escuhando?

-Eh? Ah!, Sí! Rojo no, Largo si, Corto si, Esponjado No-Hinata siguio viendo asombrada de como Temari tenia razon al decir que confiara en ella, la volteo a ver con una sonrisa-Estan todos geniales, como sabias que me iban a gustar estos vestidos?

-Puede que no me creas pero-Cruzo los brazos mientras mostraba una sonrisa-Yo era como tu cuando era joven.

-Neeelson! es neta?-Hinata lo dijo tan sorprendida que dio un brinco.

-Claro que si!-dijo un poco ofendida al que no le creyera-Los raves, el cuero, los chichos de una sola noche, la wicha, los piercing que jamas pensaste que existieran, los conciertos locochones, toda esa experiencia rebelde que tienes-Las palabras salian de su boca con un tono de melancolia al extrañar esos tiempos

-Ok, yo no hago muchas de esas cosas-Se empezo a rascar la cabeza un poco nerviosa por la confecion de la rubia-Pero, neta le entrabas a la verde? y Que paso, por que cambiaste?

-Pues, uno crece y aparte ya habia hecho demasiado, mi padre necesitaba un descanzo y un poco de ayuda-Bajo la mirada, suspiro, miro a Hinata y sonrio-Pero ya no hay que perder el tiempo! Ha encontrar vestido se ha dicho!

Temari se dirijio rapidamente a buscar un vestido mientras Hinata terminaba de procesar toda la informacion...

**END PREVIEW**

**PARA PROXIMOS CAPITULOS:**

•Hinata Trata de escapar, lo lograra?

•Gaara se encuentra a Hinata en una situacion comprometedora con... el chofer!

•Hinata se lleva a Gaara a un antro. Gaara sabe bailar?

•Brownies de Wicha? Y Gaara se los come?

•Escuela, amigos, pretendientes!

•Gaara y Hinata se ponen borrachos y...!

•Sasuke regresa por Hinata? Hinata se ira con el?


End file.
